Easter Eggs and Picnics
by quickquotesquills
Summary: Shameless Easter fluff and a future-fic. When Blaine takes Kurt out for a picnic, everything has to be perfect as he prepares to pop the question.


**Easter Eggs and Picnics**

** A/N: **So, I thought I'd jump on the bandwagon and do the same thing everyone else has been doing...Easter fluff! (PS. I know I should be working on Chapter 4 of ASP, but this wouldn't get out of my head and I needed something cute to distract me from the sadness of the Hunger Games :P) Oh, and I apologize if my understanding of New York location-wise is off. I love the city, but I've never lived there and so I'm making things up. Just like my understanding of Easter, because I don't celebrate it. Oops. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt was sleeping. He didn't like waking up early, especially on days when holidays meant he didn't have to go in for work. Working at Vogue was great, but it had very demanding hours. And between him actually working at Vogue and Blaine being a photographer for <em>The New York Times <em>while working gigs at coffee shops, they didn't really get to spend too much time together.

So when Blaine eagerly rolled Kurt over to face him on their bed, he wasn't exactly happy. But he went along with it.

"Come on, sweetheart, wake up!" he chirped. Something about Blaine allowed him to be constantly happy, almost like a puppy. Coincidentally (or maybe not so much), Blaine had been begging for a puppy for ages. Kurt had refused. One puppy in the flat was enough for him to handle, thank you very much.

"I don't want to..." Kurt mumbled, burying his face into the pillow. Blaine pouted for a minute, but then a mischievous grin formed on his face. He moved closer to Kurt.

"I have a whole day planned out and everything," Blaine said in a lilting tone, "And it'll be fun!" At this, he placed a soft kiss under Kurt's earlobe.

That pretty much woke Kurt up. But it didn't mean he was happy about it. "Fine." he grumbled. "Let me go get dressed."

_It's a good thing I woke him up an hour early. _Blaine thought, an hour later as Kurt's footsteps sounded from across the hall. Blaine was waiting patiently on the white leather sofa. But as he caught a glimpse of the man walking to him, his jaw may have dropped a little bit.

"What?" said Kurt, suddenly self-conscious and tugging at his dark blue jacket that only partially covered his black skinny jeans. "Do I look okay, or-"

Blaine quickly stood up and crossed the room, literally sweeping Kurt off his feet and pulling him in for a kiss. "You look wonderful. As always."

At this, Kurt blushed a little bit. Blaine was only the slightest bit self-aware. He knew that in his blue and purple plaid button-down shirt and slim jeans, he wasn't quite as well-dressed as Kurt. Ever. But it didn't faze him, because even though he knew that his boyfriend (and hopefully something more by the end of tonight) was way out of his league, they also made a _damn good _couple.

He cleared his throat. "So, are you ready to go?"

"That depends." Kurt answered. "Where are we going?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. I'm not telling. You'll just have to find out for yourself."

Kurt shot Blaine his best pout. "Come on, Anderson. Please?"

Blaine just grinned. "You're going to have to do better than that, Hummel. Now come on, let's go." And with that, they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, can I please take this blindfold off? We've been driving <em>forever<em>." Kurt whined, still tired from waking up so early.

Blaine chuckled. "Babe, it's only been an hour and a half."

"But I'm tired! And can't you tell me where we're going?"

"Kurt, it's three o'clock. And no, not really."

Kurt made a face. "You know, if it were anyone else, I'd have to assume they were kidnapping me."

Blaine feigned offense. "You don't think I would kidnap you? I'm hurt."

"Blaine, we live together. Where would you possibly take me?"

"Oh. Right."

"I always am." Kurt said smugly.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, I suppose you won't need me to take the blindfold off then, because we're here."

Kurt's hands flew up to the blindfold immediately, fumbling with it. Blaine reached over to stop him once he was parked. "Not quite just yet. Wait until I tell you to take it off. Promise?"

"Promise." Kurt said begrudgingly. He allowed Blaine to lead him out of the car and across some soft terrain a little ways. It wasn't long before he was sat down on something that felt almost like plastic.

"Okay, open!" Blaine said. Kurt had to hold back a snort at his child-like excitement. But his snide grin slowly transformed into a genuine smile as he saw where they were.

"Blaine, this is the exact spot..."

"Yeah! New Directions picnic, after we won Nationals in 2012." Blaine finished.

"Central Park." They said in unison. Kurt was in awe, while Blaine was almost bouncing.

"Did you like it? Because it took me _forever_ to find the exact place because Central Park is so huge, and-" Blaine was cut off as Kurt practically tackled him.

"I love it. I love _you._" Kurt said, ignoring the cheesiness of the last comment, silencing Blaine with a kiss.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Well, more than a couple of minutes. Maybe an half an hour. Or an just an hour. But eventually they broke apart, and Kurt looked around frantically, hoping that no one had seen them.

"Relax, Kurt. No one ever comes to this part, it's hidden away. Don't you remember Sam and Quinn practically eating each other's faces off during the party _the entire time_?

Kurt laughs. "How could I not? It was sickening." And by this point, both Kurt and Blaine were so lost in reminiscing that Kurt rolled off of Blaine and neither of them noticed.

Kurt broke the silence first. "We should really go back and visit."

Blaine nodded. "We should. I actually talked to your dad the other day and he said I could..." he trailed off, blushing a little bit.

Kurt prompted him to go on. "And? What did he say?"

Blaine realized his slip and looked away, trying to change the subject. "Oh, nothing." Just then, his stomach rumbled. Loudly. Kurt snickered, his laugh ringing clearly into the otherwise silent park.

"I take it you're hungry, Blaine?"

Blaine looked down at his stomach. "I guess I am. Luckily," he produced a picnic basket from behind a tree, "I brought food. Your favourites."

Kurt gasped. "A croissant and-"

"An iced nonfat mocha." Blaine finished.

"I see you know my coffee order, Mr. Anderson." Kurt said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course I do, Mr. An-" Blaine caught himself. "Mr. Hummel." he finished lamely. _God, Blaine, you have __**got**__ to stop doing that!_ he thought, mentally berating himself. _You haven't even asked him yet!_ 'Yet' being the keyword here.

"So," Blaine said, "shall we eat?"

"We shall," said Kurt.

* * *

><p>After they ate, the two men lay on the picnic blanket for a while, pointing at clouds and trying to find shapes in them. It was Blaine's idea- he was a ten year old boy at heart, Kurt swore on it.<p>

"That one kinda looks like a scarf."

"Kurt, you've said that about all of the clouds we've seen so far."

"Don't deny it."

"Fine. But you know what _that_ one looks like?" Blaine asked.

"No. It looks like all of the other ones."

"Don't be silly. It looks like an Easter egg! Which reminds me..." he turned around, rifling in his picnic basket. Kurt started to wonder what he had in there. When Blaine turned back to Kurt, who was now sitting up, he had a couple of Easter eggs in his hands. "I thought we could paint them," he said almost hopefully. "I know I'm horrible, but you're really good at painting, Kurt."

Kurt smiled again. "This is awesome! I _love_ Easter," he exclaimed, not caring that he didn't even believe in the religion that the holiday was founded on. He immediately grabbed an egg from Blaine, and rifled through the picnic basket looking for the painting supplies. As soon as he found them, he set to work, painting swirls of purple, blue, and green all over the once-plain surface.

As Kurt added colour to the egg, Blaine sat back and watched. The sunlight reflected off of Kurt's copper hair, and his smile just brought out the different colours in his eyes. Blaine couldn't help but almost get lost in them. He'd thought that after eight years, he would have gotten used to it. But he hadn't. Kurt looked over at Blaine after a few minutes, and noticed the goofy expression on his face.

"Blaine, I finished-" he said, holding the egg out for Blaine to see. "What are you doing?"

Blaine looked abashed. "Oh, nothing." he said nonchalantly. "D'you want another one?"

"Yeah, sure." Kurt moved to grab another egg from the basket, but was cut off by Blaine.

"No! I mean, let me get it. Hang on." He sifted through the contents of the basket, smiling when he found the egg he was looking for. He handed it to Kurt innocently. Kurt weighed the egg in his hand, examining it.

"This one's a lot shorter, Blaine." He turned it over in his hand. "And there's a crack in it."

Pretending not to hear this, Blaine made a move so it looked like he accidentally jostled Kurt. The egg slipped out of Kurt's hands.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry-wait. It's just an empty shell." Kurt said, slightly confused. He picked up the egg, which was broken in two. When he opened the pieces to reveal the inside, he saw a small silver band. On the inside, words were inscribed-Kurt couldn't see them. He looked closer, and upon further inspection, he saw that they read _Courage._

Kurt looked up at Blaine, tears threatening to form in his eyes. "Blaine, is this..."

Blaine cut him off. "Kurt, I've known you for years now. We live together. We go out together, we sleep together," he started, eliciting a chuckle and a playful shove from Kurt. "You're my best friend, and I don't think there's anything I'd like to do more than marry you. So, if you'll take me, I'd really like to be yours."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand. "You already are."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is." Kurt said, once again silencing Blaine with a kiss. It wasn't long before Blaine pulled away, though.

"Damnit."

"What's wrong, Blaine?"

"I left the car keys in the car."

Kurt let his head fall to his knees. "It's a good thing I love you," he mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Fluffy enough for you? I practically died from the cuteness while writing this. Anywho, leave a review down by that purple box and I will love you forever.


End file.
